


Maybe This Time (i'll win)

by NEStar



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's thoughts leading up to the kiss in 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time (i'll win)

Logan's day was rapidly going from bad to worse. First there was this stupid party that he didn't even want to throw, but Trina had started the “No Parents” bash and now there was no stopping it.

Then there was Lilly and her last minute “sickness”. He had been through this routine enough times to know what was coming, Lilly would break up with him in two days, three max.

The icing on this crap cake of a day was Veronica. 

Veronica who had gotten a few beers into her and planted herself in Duncan's lap. 

It wasn't that he was jealous (he had given up his crush on Veronica years ago) he just thought she could do better than throwing herself at a guy who'd dumped her.

But who was he to talk? Lilly had dumped him dozens of times and every time she snapped her fingers he went running right back.

“We need to get you home. Remember homecoming?”

Homecoming, just another night where Lilly had commanded and they all had obeyed. Well fuck Lilly and her imperial attitude. He was done with that shit.

The kiss was sloppy, the girl wasn't that into it, and it ended quickly but it served the purpose – this time he would be the one to end it.


End file.
